Fantasy
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Anzu keeps of fantasising about Dark Magician Girl ever since Battle City has ended, leading Dark Magician Girl to pay her a visit one night. Stageshipping One-shot. Yuri. Femslash. Lemon.


**Another PWP with a ship that I like. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Dark Magician Girl..." Anzu moaned softly, her thoughts casting back to the time they bonded when Anzu needed her as her deck master. She knew she had made a friendship that day even if she was a duel monster. The connection led Anzu to buy her card and treasure it, even though she wasn't much of a duellist.

Dark Magician Girl, or rather the thought of her, was beginning to make Anzu hot and bothered. An attraction bloomed which Anzu didn't understand because she wasn't into girls, but Dark Magician Girl's power and shapely body made her constantly on her mind. Her body aching for her touch.

Anzu had one hand under her tank top and was massaging her breast while the other hand were in her pants and her fingers rubbed her clitoris in an up and down motion.

Now, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. In some ways in felt _wrong_ , Dark Magician Girl was a duel monster and that was it. If she felt a connection with her that's fine but stimulating herself in her bed and at night... Anzu felt ashamed of her actions.

Anzu continued to rub herself, imagining that it was Dark Magician Girl touching her instead of herself. She thumbed her nipples and closed her eyes what it would be like to have Dark Magician Girl's nipples pressed against hers and her hands trailing her body with soft touches.

Anzu played through the fantasy that had been growing in her head ever since that duel, knowing that it was impossible for it to happen, but it didn't stop her from dreaming. That's what dreaming is for right?

She lost herself at her touches, inching closer and closer to an orgasm but she felt a change in atmosphere and froze. She slowly opened her eyes and found that her dark room was illuminated with a pink glow.

Anzu quirked her eyebrow, slowly removed her hands from under her clothing and started to get up from her lying down position. She nearly screamed when she found that there was another person on her bed but the sound died in her throat once she realised who it was.

"Would you like me to help you there?" A gently, almost teasing voice asked.

Anzu blinked and reached out for her beside light and switched it on and still didn't believe her eyes as she stared at the blonde magician, convinced she was dreaming. "D-dark Magician Girl?" She stammered, knowing from the outfit that it was undoubtedly her.

The magician smiled an twirled her staff in her hand mindlessly. "Yes, I am Dark Magician Girl," she replied, her voice sounding like laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu whispered, cautious of her parents in the room next to hers.

"I think you know Anzu. I know you've been thinking of me, especially now as you've been pleasuring yourself..." Dark Magician Girl answered, her voice teetering on amusement.

Immediately Anzu went red and attempted to cover her face with her hands, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed up whole. "I- I - I - " Anzu started, her voice muffled by her hands. She couldn't find anything to justify her actions.

Anzu felt a hand on her covered leg that squeezed her in a reassuring manner. "Anzu... you don't need to be ashamed. I'm here because I want to help you live your fantasy."

Slowly, Anzu dropped her hands, her face still red from being caught. "H-how did you know? Aren't you just a duel monster?"

The magician girl's smile widened. "I am able to sense whenever a someone from the human world who has a connection with me thinks about me especially if it's often. As for your second question, yes I am a duel monster but I am also a living entity. The dominion of the beasts parallels this world and has been living alongside it from the beginning of time. Duel Monsters, especially when the shadow games were prevalent in ancient Egypt, is a way for us monsters to come into the human world, but only to battle. As I am the guardian of the dominion of the beasts and can easily pass through thresholds of both worlds," she answered, hoping it would satisfy the girl.

Anzu nodded, trying to process the information and then her blush deepened again. Dark Magician Girl was here because she lusted after her, their connection made it evident to the blonde that she was being thought of and led her here.

She didn't know how to start, she hadn't been intimate with anyone before. All she had was her fantasies.

Dark Magician Girl sensed the human girl's hesitance and squeezed her leg again, this time in a teasing manner. "So tell me Anzu where would you like me to touch you? Or where would you like to touch me?"

Anzu felt herself go red again but the in between her legs tingled. It helped that she had a pleasuring session beforehand, her lust for the magician girl was still pent up.

Anzu bit her lip, trying to think rationally about the proposition given to her. She wanted it, yes. She wasn't going to allow this opportunity to go to waste.

"My parents..." Anzu trailed, knowing for sure they'll hear their activities.

"Don't worry, I'm a magician, remember?" The blonde assured and with one wave of her wand, Anzu saw that the walls of her bedroom were curtained with soundproof magic.

She turned back to the magician and let the eyes scan her developed body. As usual her body suit allowed for her fleshy cleavage to show making Anzu to drool slightly. Her skirt barely covered her legs, leaving their toned goodness exposed.

God, Anzu wanted her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Anzu whispered, her arousal increasing. She just didn't want the magician to be doing this solely for her.

Dark Magician Girl smiled. "Of course, you are a beautiful girl Anzu. It will be my pleasure to be able to satisfy you."

Anzu finally smiled. Both girls leaned forward and pressed their lips together allowing delicious tingles to start churning through their bodies. Anzu wrapped her arms around the magician and pulled her forward so she was able to wrap her legs around her hips. Anzu moaned as she felt their breasts touch, the feeling much better than she had fantasised.

The magician girl placed her hands on Anzu's hips and caressed them, allowing them to slip into her panties and grab her buttocks. She moaned at the firm softness and started to massage them.

Anzu slipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked the blonde's lip. She happily opened her mouth and licked Anzu's tongue before allowing them to dance together and explore each other's mouths. Then Anzu brought her hands from behind the magician's neck and to her shoulders. She massaged them before lowering them and grabbing her breasts.

Anzu fondled Dark Magician Girl's breasts through her suit and could feel her nipple protruding the material. She thumbed them, like she sat with her own nipples before trying to tug at the her clothes. They should come off somehow.

The blonde parted from their passionate kiss to help the brunette and guided her hands to the bottom of her suit. Together they pulled it over her head, causing her hat to topple down in the process.

Anzu eyed her breasts and licked her lips once finding that they were fuller than what she had shown on her card. She attempted to grab them but the magician _tsk_ ed and placed her hands over Anzu's waist and proceeded to pull off her tank top. She tossed it to the side and both girl's leered at each other's perky mounds.

They leaned forward for another passionate kiss and allowed their nipples to brush against each other, causing sparks of pleasure to pass through them. Dark Magician Girl hooked her fingers into Anzu's panties wanting to take them off but also desperately not wanting to move from their position.

Realising this, Anzu pushed the girl back so she was straddling her for a moment before standing up on the bed and looked down at the almost naked girl. She pushed off her underwear and kicked them across the room and watched the magician use her magic to remove her necklace, armbands and boots.

Giving a sexy smile, Anzu bent down and parted the magician's thighs so she could accommodate herself between them. Instantly the blonde's legs hooked around the brunette's rear, causing her dripping core to rub press against Anzu's crotch.

Finally, Anzu grabbed the magician girl's breasts and fondled as she lowered her lips to capture hers again.

Dark Magician Girl sighed into Anzu's mouth as she tugged on her lips, a wonderful sensation overcoming her as the brunette handled her goods.

Anzu pinched her on erect nipples painlessly before palming the breasts and allowing her own to rub against them. She parted from the kiss and started to kiss down the blonde's neck and towards her cleavage. Dark Magician Girl loosened her legs so Anzu could move lower so she could envelope one of her breasts into her mouth.

"Anzu..." The magician girl murmured as Anzu trailed her tongue across the sensitive skin towards the teat before sucking it. After she flattened her tongue and flicked it over the nipple and then kissed it before moving to her other.

Once she reciprocated the treatment, Dark Magician Girl took the opportunity to grab Anzu's hips and pull her upwards. She positioned the brunette on top of her crotch and bent her one of her knees so Anzu's buttocks could rest against it and used her other leg to hook around her.

This enabled Anzu's breasts to hover over her lips. She raised her head and kissed the dangling mounds a few times before taking out of tongue and running it over her sensitive skin.

"Dark Magician Girl..." Anzu moaned from on top of her. She grabbed the blonde's breasts as she sucked on hers and started to caress them.

Dark Magician Girl bit on Anzu's teat caused her to hiss in delight and grab her breasts more forcefully. The magician girl continued with her tongue on the human girl's chest and grabbed her buttocks once again.

Anzu straightened and allowed the blonde to guide her forward so she was sitting on her chest and her legs were parted over her face. "Wow, Anzu you really do want me," the Magician purred at how wet the human girl was.

Dark Magician Girl licked the lips at the sight of Anzu's juicy flower and proceeded to bring her tongue forward to give one big lick.

Anzu gasped and closed her eyes, savouring the feel of the magician girl's tongue on her most private of places, giving her more pleasure than she could have possibly have imagined.

Dark Magician Girl stroked Anzu's thighs and started to suck all the fluid she could from Anzu's folds. Anzu felt her head lean backwards, the pleasure from the blonde's mouth almost being too much.

Having an idea of her own, Anzu leaned back a bit more, giving the girl more area to work on and allowing herself to enter her hand to place in between Dark Magician Girl's legs. She stroked over her wet smooth skin and started to rub the folds, Anzu could feel that the magician girl was reciprocating the same movements with her tongue.

Both girl's pried open each other's folds and seized the nub of flesh, allowing them to rub each other's clit in a circular fashion. They gasped at the sensations they were giving each other and reached for each other's entrance. They circled it before delving inside.

"Oh my gosh Dark Magician Girl..." Anzu exclaimed, the other girl's hot tongue exploring her love hole skilfully. Anzu felt the girl smirk against her entrance, her own legs tightening around Anzu's hand.

Anzu experimentally pumped her finger, hoping to give the magician girl as much pleasure as she was giving her. Slowly she entered in another and curled them, causing the magician girl to whimper as she sucked against Anzu's entrance. Jolts of pleasure pulsated through the both of them and both were reaching their edges.

"I'm cumming!" Anzu yelled and felt herself squirt into the magician girl's mouth. Anzu slipped her fingers out of the magician girl, wanting to be able to tongue her to a climax so she could drink all her juices instead.

Dark Magician Girl whimpered again, but understood what the human girl wanted to do. She sucked on Anzu's dripping entrance as Anzu started to lick her fingers, getting a taste of the magician before going down on her. Dark Magician Girl planted a kiss on Anzu's vagina making her squeal and beckoned to finish her off.

Eagerly Anzu turned around, still straddling Dark Magician Girl's chest and lowered her face giving the other girl a wonderful view of her round ass. Anzu started to kiss the blonde girl's folds not allowing any of the delicious goodness to go to waste. She caressed her clit momentarily before reaching her slit and thrusting her tongue inside.

Instantly Dark Magician Girl moaned and her legs tightened around Anzu's face. Anzu pumped her tongue inside the girl and lowered her head further so she could taste deeper into the sorceress. She felt Dark Magician Girl start to knead her buttocks in response as she continued to sigh and moan, continuously murmuring Anzu's name.

"I'm cumming!" The Magician warned and felt her squirt into the human girl's mouth. Anzu hummed appreciatively and continued to tongue her hole and folds until she was dry.

Once done, she got off of the magician girl, her mind blown with what she had just done. Dark Magician Girl sat up next to her and let their breathing synchronise.

"Thank you," Anzu said once catching her breath, her cheeks going red again.

Dark Magician Girl smiled. "No thank _you_ I haven't been pleasured like that for a while."

Anzu beamed but then a thought came to mind. "Would we be able to do this again?" She asked.

Dark Magician Girl lowered her gaze and shrugged. "For now I am unsure. I shouldn't be spending so much time away from my dominion."

Anzu frowned but tried to suppress it. She couldn't expect the girl to be available whenever she wanted. "I understand."

"I am sorry. But for now, the night isn't over. Shall we go again?"

Anzu lips tipped upwards and she nodded and leaned forward for another kiss. Dark Magician Girl grabbed Anzu's breasts and fondled them making her Anzu moan and hope that for now this will be enough.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
